


Of Baby Names and Wallets

by CMMLovr



Series: Newsroom Fanfic Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Series, newsroom fanfic challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMMLovr/pseuds/CMMLovr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy oneshot based on LilacMermaid's three things prompt for the Newsroom Fanfic Challenge, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Baby Names and Wallets

“What about Victor, if it’s a boy?” murmurs Will, his voice muffled by the pillow and Mac’s hair.

They lie at the centre of their bed in darkness, thoroughly exhausted after a dinner with their staff celebrating Mac’s third month as Director of the News Division for ACN. It had occurred to Will, as they lay together, that they still hadn’t really discussed the baby’s name. Mac had opted not to find out the baby’s sex at the last sonogram – had insisted, in fact, that she wanted to be surprised. Though Will’s sceptical of this reason (he’s sure it’s because she desperately wants to avoid the baby-girl and baby-boy presents that people seem so keen to give at showers) he supports her decision fully.

“And what, Victoria for a girl?” teases Mac, “I am not naming my child after a musical just because you’ve got a thing for Julie Andrews.”

“I didn’t suggest the name for that reason!” splutters Will indignantly, dragging his body up onto one elbow to get a proper look at his wife, despite the darkness surrounding them. Mac’s shoulders shake noiselessly in response from the effort of restraining her giggles.

“No? Then I suppose you just wanted our child to be forever connected to misery and musical theatre?”

“I also hadn’t thought of Les Miserables, but now that you’ve mentioned it – what about Hugo?” his last suggestion is made in jest, but it is controversial enough to rouse Mac, causing her to pull herself upright into a seated position against the headboard of the bed.

Meeting Will’s eye sternly, Mac growls, “Billy, we are not naming our child _Hugo._ We are not French – coming from us, it would sound pretentious at best; at worst, an invitation for every bully starting from preschool. No, absolutely not.”

“So, I guess Alonso’s out…” mutters Will teasingly.

Mac’s retort is cut off by the sharp ringing of the apartment’s doorbell, and Will grins as he pulls himself out of the bed.

“Who’d come here at this hour?” murmurs Mac tiredly.

“Maybe someone forgot something after dinner?” replies Will as he searches in the darkness for a pair of trousers.

“It’s been almost three hours, surely they’d have noticed before now,” reasons Mac as she pulls the duvet over her shoulders.

“Have you met the people we work with, Kenzie? What do you want to bet that it’s Sloan saying that she forgot her phone here or something?”

Chuckling, Mac replies, “I’ll take that bet.”

“And if you lose?”

“Then we’ll call the kid Victor/Victoria,” retorts Mac, deadpan.

Laughing heartily, Will makes his way over to the intercom, picking up the receiver cautiously as he anticipates Sloan’s panicked slurry of words. Instead, he’s greeted by Maggie’s softer (but just as anxious) voice, apologising scrupulously for the rude interruption but begging to be let upstairs. Sighing tiredly, Will buzzes her in and waits for her anxious knock on the door. When it comes, Will lets Maggie in, noting her apologetic expression with good humour.

“Is everything okay, Maggie?” asks Will quietly, searching her face for signs of illness or injury.

“Um yeah, I just – I can’t find my wallet. Like, I’m pretty sure I had it in my purse when I was coming over here; I mean, I must’ve since I paid for the cab. Or did Jim pay for the cab that time…? No, I’m sure I had it. I checked at home, too, but I couldn’t see it. And, it’s just really important that I get it back-”

“Tonight, Maggie?” asks Will wearily.

“I thought I might’ve left it here,” replies Maggie sheepishly.

“Well, I’ll help you look. Where was the last place you saw it?” says Will patiently.

“I can’t remember,” whines Maggie quietly.

“That’s okay,” soothes Will, “did you take it out for any reason at dinner tonight?”

“I don’t think so,” frowns Maggie, as she searches her memory for some hint as to what might’ve happened to her wallet.

“Could it have fallen out of your purse at any point this evening?”

“Maybe when I sat on the couch,” she replies absently, her brow furrowing with thought.

“Right, so, do you want to look around there, maybe?”

“Sure, thanks.”

“Okay, I’ll look around the kitchen, just in case. First, though, I’ll just let Mac know what’s going on.”

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry – I didn’t even think. Shit, I mean, she’s pregnant and she should be getting rest and I’ve just interrupted and-”

“Maggie, it’s fine, we were up.” Mac’s voice breaks through Maggie’s anxious babbling as she crosses the room to comfort her. “What’s the matter, Will?” asks Mac, knowing not to direct any questions towards Maggie for the time being.

“Maggie’s lost her wallet,” replies Will, repressing a smile as he notes Mac’s maternal need to solve everything taking over.

“Right, so Maggie, you were going to check the couch, weren’t you?”

Nodding silently, Maggie moves to the couch in search of her lost wallet. In the meantime, Will makes good on his promise to check the kitchen and begins searching the floor and the spaces between the counters for the lost item. Mac, on the other hand, moves to the bathroom in search of the wallet, reasoning that if Maggie had needed something from her bag whilst in the bathroom, it seems plausible that the wallet might have fallen out then.

After a few minutes of frenetic searching, Mac calls “found it!” triumphantly.  A look of relief washes over Maggie’s features, and she flings herself at Mac gratefully.

“Thank you so much,” she breathes, holding Mac to her tightly.

“It’s just a wallet, Maggie,” laughs Mac, “I mean, sure, it’d be a pain to replace the cards – and the missing cash would’ve sucked, but y’know, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Laughing with embarrassment, Maggie pulls herself away from Mac shyly, her eyes finding the floor and fixing on one particular spot.

“Well, actually, there’s something else in there that I was going to tell Jim about tonight,” murmurs Maggie nervously.

Whether by intuition or pure chance, Mac realises the implication of Maggie’s words immediately and rushes forwards to give her a congratulatory hug.  Will, however, stands dumbfounded to the side, not completely aware of what’s just happened, but happy that they’ve recovered the lost wallet, at least.

“I’m so happy for you, Maggie. I know the relationship’s new, but you and Jim – you’ll find a way,” reassures Mac, noting that Maggie’s expression still retains some anxiety.

“How’d you know?” asks Maggie shyly.

“Y’know how some people say they have a gay-dar?” laughs Mac, “pregnant women; we’ve got a pregnancy-dar.”

Chuckling quietly, Maggie returns Mac’s embrace before glancing at Will to check his reaction. Beside them, Will grins stupidly at the realisation that this kid, who he watched grow up in his newsroom, is going to start her own family. Beaming proudly, Will draws Maggie into his arms for a hug, kissing her temple lightly.

“Congratulations, Maggie,” smiles Will gently, pulling her tightly against him.

“Thanks, Will,” laughs Maggie, feeling almost as though she’s received her father’s blessing. In a sense, it’s almost better than that, as she actually cares about what Will thinks of her. “I should go,” she murmurs awkwardly, “I’ve already yanked you both out of bed…”

“Don’t worry about it,” replies Will.

“And if you ever need us out of bed in future, we’ll be here for you, Maggie,” intones Mac, smiling reassuringly at her.

“I-uh, thanks,” smiles Maggie, shuffling her feet awkwardly.

“You should probably go tell Jim now,” laughs Mac, “he might be a little pissed that we found out before him.”

“Oh, shit! I probably should’ve told him first, shouldn’t I?” she replies, shuffling towards the front door.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell if you don’t,” grins Will, “goodnight, Maggie.”

“Goodnight, guys. And thanks – for everything.”

“Goodnight, Maggie. Let me know how it goes, with Jim – I want to know all the details,” smiles Mac wickedly.

Laughing, Maggie waves over her shoulder as she walks away from the apartment, leaving Mac and Will standing by the door, watching her go. Once they’re certain that she’s made it to the lift, Will shuts the door and places his hand on the small of Mac’s back, ushering her back towards their bedroom.

Flicking off the apartment’s lights on the way to the bedroom, Will calls out to Mac, “so I guess we’ve got the whole ‘looking for lost items’ part of parenting down!”

This elicits a tired laugh from Mac, who has already managed to pull herself back into bed and is wrapped snugly in the duvet and waiting for Will. Stepping into the bedroom, he turns out the lights before stepping out of his trousers and tossing them onto the end of the bed. Sighing tiredly, he tugs the duvet away from where he’d left it strewn before and slides into bed beside Mac. Just as he’s settling in, Will’s reminded of Mac’s deadpan comment before all of the excitement with Maggie.

“So, does this mean that we’re naming our child Victor/Victoria?”

In darkness, Will hears Mac’s groan as she realises that she lost the bet and laughs when a poorly-aimed slap comes sailing towards his chest.

“Shut up, Billy. We both know that you wouldn’t dare name the child that because I lost a bet.” Yawning tiredly, Mac mock-scowls at Will’s prone form, the effect somewhat lost due to the fact that he can’t actually see her facial expression.

“No, but the jury’s still out on _Hugo_ …”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a review. This was based on LilacMermaid's three things prompt for the Newsroom Fanfic Challenge. My items were: Victor/Victoria, a bell and a lost wallet. Thanks for the prompt!


End file.
